Along came Kate
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: After catching his girlfriend with his roommate. He moves in with bar owner Kate Beckett.But Kate has a dark past and future can he help Kate escape?
1. Chapter 1

He thought today would be different but it was just the same as the last month no one has signed his book yet the book that he has spent so much time on.

Rick put his key in the key lock and opened the door he ran his fingers through his hair trying to get the snow at of his hair.

Rick heard a loud moan and furniture banging against the wall. His roommate Eddie must have a girl over Eddie was always having girls over ever morning Rick would wake to Eddie standing at the door telling a girl that he would call her but he never called them.

He heard the door open and Eddie walked out with a towel wrapped around himself.

"Rick hey"

"Hey Eddie little bit early for you to have company isn't it"

"Eddie what's taking so long I've been waiting for you in the shower, I'm a very dirty girl and I need you to clean me"

"Is that Krya?"

"What no I would never do that to you" Eddie said.

Krya walked out with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Rick you back early"

"Krya" Rick sounded hurt and the tears pooled his blue eyes.

"You said you weren't ready to have sex yet and here you are sleeping with my roommate"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Rick"

"Whatever were done" Rick said storming out.

/

Rick walked into a bar it was a busy and noisy bar which is what he need somewhere he couldn't hear his own thoughts.

He sat down at a barstool and waited to be served a tall brunette woman walked behind the bar she must be the bartender.

"What can I get you"

"Gin please"

"Coming right up"

The woman was shocked she had worked in a bar for nearly two years and never had she heard a please or a thank you all she got was grunts and drunks flirting with her.

"Here you are" She placed the gin in front of him.

Rick drank it all in one mouthful he started coughing and felt like he was going to vomit.

The lady rushed over to get him a glass of water.

"Here drink some water" She told him.

Rick drank the water in one mouthful.

"First drink?" She asked.

"No I've had a couple of beers before I wasn't expecting to be that strong"

"We do have beers why didn't you order one"

"I don't know it was the first thing to pop into my head"

"Would you like a beer?" She asked.

"Do you have any food I missed lunch and I'm really hungry"

"I get off in 5 minutes and I was going to grab a bite on the way home do you want to come with me"

"I guess"

"I'm Kate"

"Rick"

"Oh man not again" Kate said walking off to break up a bar fight.

/

"So what do you do Rick?" Kate asked.

"I'm trying to be a writer but no publisher will take me"

"What kind of books do you write?"

"Murder and mystery"

"I love mystery I hope that you get published cause I want to read it" Kate said.

"Me too Kate"

"So you came to drown your sadness at my bar?" Kate asked him.

"My ex told me she wasn't ready to lose her virginity and I respected that but she slept and lost her virginity with my roommate"

"Ouch" Kate slurped her milkshake.

"So I guess I'll have to stay at a motel and I've left my stuff at my place"

"I have a spare bed my roommate moved out ages ago"

"Um I don't know you but?"

"You can stay rent free for as long as you like"

"Really?" Rick asked.

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Come on let's get your stuff back"

/

"Rick I knew you would come back to me" Krya said as Rick opened the door.m

"I'm only here to get my stuff" He walked to his room.

"Who are you?" Krya asked Kate.

"His new roommate Kate"

Krya looked at Kate up and down she had black pants,leather jacket,white singlet top her eyes were darken by eyeliner and heavy black eyeshadow.

/

"So here's your room" Kate said showing Rick his room.

"Thank you"

"No problem shower is down the hall if you want to take one but there's one thing you need to know"

"Which is?"

"There's a 20 minute time limit due to the limit of hot water"

"Gotcha"

"Well goodnight" Kate said closing the door.

**Finding home is going to be a short story so I'm starting up this story that will go for 20 or maybe even more chapters.**

**I know the storyline and title of the story is similar to the movie along came Polly but this story is not a castle fanfiction version ****of along came Polly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I ****didn't update yesterday.**

**I wrote a one shot yesterday its called Kate's dark past and you might want to read it to clear up somethings about this chapter.**

Tony held Kate by the back of her neck and threw her into a wall.

"You try to run away from me" He screamed in her ear.

"I'm sorry" She whimpered.

"What did I tell you would happen if you ran away?"

"That you would put a tracking device on me"

"And I have one with your name written on it"

Tony walked over to get an ankle tracking device and then walked back over to her.

"No please no" She whimpered.

"I said don't run away and you run away"

He grabs her arm and turns her around he put the tracking device on her ankle.

"There now get lost" He grabbed her arm and pushed her outside making her trip on the stairs and fall on the ground Tony then slammed the door in her face.

Kate looked at her left leg that was stinging she rolled up her jeans to see her left leg bleeding.

Kate limped to a diner to get herself cleaned up.

"Excuse me" She asked the waitress.

"Yes sweetie" The older woman asked.

"Do you have a band-aid or something?"

"Let me look at your cut"

The older woman walked over to her.

"Oh my what have you done to yourself"

"I'll fell down the stairs"

"I'll get something to clean you up and a band-aid"

/

When Kate entered the apartment Rick noticed a little limp.

"Kate are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just slipped on the steps outside my work"

"Do you need a band-aid?"

"I'm fine I also brought dinner home If you don't like the burger I brought extra chips and if you don't like vanilla milkshake you can have my chocolate one"

"Vanilla is fine and I'll eat anytime of burger"

"Good its a cheese burger"

"I love cheese burgers" Rick said.

"Me too"

/

"What are you doing?" Kate asked as Rick took the lid of the milkshake and picked up a chip.

"I like to dip my chips in my milkshake"

"Why?"

"When I was little I liked to experiment with food" Rick picked up another chip and dipped it in. "Try it" He said to her.

Kate put it in her mouth.

"Thats really good" She said with a smile. "Oh my god I will never eat chips the same way again"

/

"Any luck with the book?" Kate asked Rick as they were watching tv.

"Nope"

"Rick I know I said you could stay here as long as you like but"

"You want me to leave"

"I'm dangerous to live with Rick you don't deserve to be put in danger if you leave now you won't be in any danger"

"What do you mean?'

"This" Kate said rolling up her jeans to reveal her ankle tracker.

"Kate what is that?"

"I ran away from home when I was younger I needed some money so I gambled and turns out the bar I was gambling at was owned by a gang I owned a lot of money to them to pay it off I had to work at their bar I tried to run away and so they put a tracking device on my ankle"

"I could help you"

"Help me how?"

"I know a person who can help you escape them"

"How can this person help me?"

"How many members of the gang are there?"

"Four men plus six girls but they use them for sex"

"I know two NYPD officers one could go uncover hold them meanwhile we somehow get this thing off and we run then once your out of New York the officers will arrest them"

"Okay I guess it we could try it"

Rick hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I wont let them hurt you"

**Please leave your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the chapter is short but I just wanted to get chapter 3 out just in case I don't get out a chapter ****tomorrow I had chapter four writen up but I over did it too much so I'm re writing it. **

"I'm scared Rick"

"I know you are Kate but we just need to hide while my friend does undercover work and arrest him and we can start a new life where ever you want" He walked over to her and kissed her forehead then wrapped her into an embrace.

"I want to go home" She whimpered into his top. "I wish I never ran away"

"Why did you?" He asked.

"I wanted to become a detective but they said it was too dangerous so I ran away"

/

Rick walked into the 12th to see his friends from high school Ryan.

"Hey Ryan"

"Castle I haven't seen you in a while"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"What trouble have you caused now?"

"Why do you assume I'm in trouble every time"

"Cause most of the time you are"

"The help is not for me it's for a friend"

"What's the problem with your friend?" Ryan asked walking to the break room with Castle following behind him.

"Kate" Rick started Ryan turned around.

"Kate?" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like that...kinda but anyway that's not the point"

"What is the point?" Ryan asked turning back around and walked to the break room.

"She ran away from home she gambled and owned the gang who owned the bar a lot of money so they told her she had to work it off by working at their bar"

"I don't see the problem Castle?" Ryan said grabbing his coffee mug.

"They put a tracking device on her ankle and she has bruises on her neck and arm I have a plan to help her"

"Whats the plan?"

"I need you and your partner to undercover or arrest them just make sure they don't get out I need to get the ankle device off Kate and leave town with her"

"Alright"

"Thank you"

/

When Rick walked in Kate was wearing one of his tops.

"Hey I hope you don't mind I don't have that many clothes and they are all in the washing"

"No it's okay"

"Did you talk to your friend?" She asked.

"Yes his going to help"

"Good"

"So when did he say we are putting the plan in action?"

"When ever your ready"

"I'm more than ready"

"Okay I need you to give me the names of these man so Ryan can find them"

"Sure Tommy Deno, Donny Wayne, Johnny Wills and Nicky Robson"

"Okay I'll tell him"

"What if they don't want me?" Kate asked.

"Your parents?"

"Yes or maybe they think I'm dead"

"If I was a parent and my missing child came back I would never let them go I would be relived that they are alive"

"I hope they have the same reaction"


	4. Chapter 4

**I updated chapter four and five earlier but it didn't show up**.

"What time do you get off?" Rick asked Kate.

"4:00 in the morning"

"Ryan will be in the bar at 3:30 then when he arrests them run Kate"

"Okay got it"

/

3:30am

Ryan was waiting out the back and he send his partner Espo in.

"I spoke to one of Tony's girls to get into the group you need to sleep with one of his girls somehow get Kate we will be waiting for you.

/

"Tony?" Espo asked.

"Whats it to you?"

"I heard about your gang I was wondering how do I get in"

"I have six girls you can choose from all you have to do is have some fun with them"

"Is she one of them?" Espo asked pointing to Kate.

"Katie?" He questioned.

"Yeah"

"KATIE" Tony shouted and clicked his fingers.

Kate walked over to the table.

"Yes boss?"

"Whats your name?" Tony asked Espo.

"Just call me wolf" Espo said.

"Wolf here is new so he just going to take you at back and have some fun with you then you get back to work"

"NO" Kate screamed. "You said"

Tony grabbed Kate's arm and twisted it.

"I OWN YOU DO AS I SAY"

"Yes boss"

/

Espo and Kate walked into the back room Kate wrapped her arms around herself.

"Kate I'm Espo Ryan's partner"

"So you're not going to?"

"No all I'm going to do is take that device off your ankle and then me and my partner are going arrest him and then you and Rick are going to run"

"Okay" Kate sat down and rolled up her jeans so Espo could take off the tracking device.

/

"Javier are we ready?" Ryan asked walking in.

"Yep let's go"

/

Espo with Ryan walked over to Tony's table.

"Whose this"

"My partner in the NYPD"

"NYPD?" Tony asked.

"Your under arrest"

"Nicky Tommy" Tony ordered.

Nicky and Tommy stood up.

/

"Kate and Rick were waiting in the backroom when they heard Tony call out her name and walk towards the door.

"KATIE" He shouted.

"Kate we need to run" Rick told her taking her hand in his.

/

Tony busted down the door to find Kate wasn't in their.

"GO FIND HER" He ordered the boys.

"As for you two" Tony grabbed Espo and Ryans arm after the gang bashed Ryan and Espo they handcuffed them.

"I'm going to take off the handcuffs and tie you two up then I'm going to kill Katie"

Tony took off the handcuffs and Ryan and Espo attacked him leaving him bleeding on the ground.

"Lets find Castle and Kate"

/

"Rick there after us I can hear their car" Kate said while they were running.

Rick stopped and looked around the car was getting closer and closer.

"Rick hurry"

"Their" Rick pointed to an old warehouse.

/

"How are we going to get in?" Kate asked.

Rick picked up a brick nearby and threw it at the window at the bottom.

"Come on" He told her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Along Came Kate.**

**"Rick there after us I can hear their car" Kate said while they were running.**

**Rick stopped and looked around the car was getting closer and closer.**

**"Rick hurry"**

**"Their" Rick pointed to an old warehouse.**

**"How are we going to get in?" Kate asked.**

**Rick picked up a brick nearby and threw it at the window at the bottom.**

**"Come on" He told her.**

**/**

Rick and Kate saw car lights reflect on the windows in the warehouse.

"Come on" Rick said tugging her hand.

Rick and Kate went upstairs they found a big stack of boxes with spider webs all other them they must have been left here when the warehouse shut down.

"We will hide behind the boxes" Rick whispered.

/

"Are you sure you they went in here?" Tommy asked Johnny.

"It's a one way street where else can they go"

"Lets split up and look for them"

"What happens if we find them?" Nicky asked.

"Get Katie and kill anyone else around her"

/

Kate went to gasp but covered her mouth.

"What do we do?" Kate whispered to Rick.

"Just stick with me" He said placing his hand in hers.

/

"Is he dead?" Espo asked Ryan.

"I think so"

"How are we going to find them?" Espo asked.

"With this" Ryan pulled a GPS that was in his pockets.

The GPS tracked the Tony's boys ankle trackers.

/

"STOP" Nicky told them.

Kate hid behind Rick and Nicky held his gun up.

"What did the boss say about running away Katie"

"Not to do it"

"Hand the girl over" Nicky told Rick.

"What so your boss can hurt her more"

"No so she can get a promotion your no longer working behind the bar"

"No" Kate whimpered.

"My girl Angel is getting a bit too old" He walked towards them. "Give her to me"

"Give her too you" Rick said to Nicky. "She's a human not an object"

"Well she's mine anyway"

"Kate doesn't want to be yours you and your gang can go to jail for rape"

"Oh really whose going to tell the police the girls are too scared too and aren't let out of our sight I'm getting a little tired of this game" Nick shot Rick in the chest Kate moved before it hit him the chest.

"Rick" Kate said shocked with tears down her cheeks.

"Come on" Nicky took her in his arms.

"No let go off me" Kate said struggling to get out of his arms.

"Your coming with me"

"No" Kate said punching him in nose.

/

"Gunshot let's go" Espo said to Ryan when they heard a gunshot come from the warehouse.

"I'll call 911"

/

Kate saw Nicky's blood covered gun that had fallen on the ground after she punched him. Nicky was holding onto a railing still covering his nose he turned around to see Kate holding his gun.

"Woah Katie what are you doing?" He said.

"My name is Kate not Katie" She screamed.

"Put the gun down Kate"

"No you shot Rick"

"I didn't want too but he was playing games with me"

"I'm not going to be your girl" Kate growled.

"Fine you don't have to just put the gun down"

"Your tricking me"

"No I'll talk to Tony and I'll make a deal with him"

"No no more deals"

/

Ryan heard Kate's voice from upstairs he rushed upstairs to see Kate pointing a gun at Nicky.

"Kate it's Ryan put the gun down"

"No" Kate said shaking with anger.

"Kate please before anyone else gets hurt"

"He shot Rick he already hurt someone"

"Help is on the way for Rick I know you want blood for blood Kate but this is not the way"

"They abused me and threatened me"

"I know they did and they are going to be locked up for it just give me the gun"

Kate handed over Ryan the gun.

"Now where is Rick?" Ryan asked.

"Over their" Kate pointed to Rick who was bleeding out.

/

Kate pressed a kiss to Ricks forehead who was still sleeping in his hospital bed.

"Thank you" She whispered in his ear then kissed his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean I can't go in?" Kate asked the guard in front of Ricks hospital door.

"Miss Rodgers doesn't want you to see her son," The guard told her firmly.

"Can I please speak to Miss Rodgers?"

"Stay here and I'll ask,"

/

"Yes," Ricks mother Martha walked out.

"Miss Rogers why can't I see your son?"

"Are you really asking me this question?"

"I told him it was dangerous and that he should leave but he refused to leave without me,"

"I need you to leave,"

"Okay," Kate said walking away with tears dripping down her cheeks.

/

"Richard darling you're a wake," Martha said fixing his pillows.

Rick blinked and looked around the room trying to keep his sleepy eyes open.

"Where's Kate?" He asked.

"Seriously darling you've been coma for a week and that's all you can say?"

"Yes,"

"I asked her to leave,"

"Why?"

"Richard I'm your mother I know whats best for you,"

"Okay mother"

/

"Hey Lanie" Kate walked into her old dinner.

"Sweetie I haven't since you in ages," Lanie stopped cleaning the tables.

"I was wondering if I could have my old job back?"

"Well two of my girls have left and I do need to re hire,so yes you can have your job back,"

"Thank you so much Lanie,"

"No problem sweetie,"

"When do you want me to start?"

"I really need you for the breakfast rush so 6:00,"

"Sure,"

"I've missed you so much I can't find a great witness like you,"

"I've missed you to lanie and trust me I can't find a better boss then you,"

"What happened to you Kate? Where did you go?"

"I got in some trouble with money,"

"Sweetie I would have given you some money,"

"No it was my mess,"

"Okay sweetie I needed to head out but I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Okay bye Lanie and thanks again"

/

"I want to see Kate," Rick said looking out the hospital window.

"You know who I saw when I was out for lunch?" Martha said changing the subject while folding Rick's clothes in his suitcase.

"Let me guess Libby?"

"Such a lovely girl,"

"Libby is a lovely girl but just not for me,"

"You haven't given her a chance yet,"

"I just want to see Kate,"

"I don't want you to see her,"

"Mother I saw a person in danger I couldn't leave her and then see her on the news and think to myself why didn't I stay"

"Okay if that's what you want?"

/

Kate walked into Ricks hospital room.

"I've wanted to see you in days," Rick said first.

"Me too,I've been worried," Kate said to him.

"It still hurts a little when I move,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I knew it wasn't going to end safely but just as along as you were safe that's all I cared about"

Kate smiled and sat on his hospital bed she bushed the hair off his forehead and kissed it.

"That was really nice," Rick smiled. "Maybe next time you could do it on the lips" Rick added.

Kate smiled and bit her lip.

"One day," She kissed his cheek.


End file.
